GNR-000 GN Sefer
GNR-000 GN Sefer (aka GN Sefer, Sefer), is a prototype mobile weapons platform developed alongside of the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel and appeared in the second part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. GN Sefer's development lead to the creation of GNR-001 GN Arms for third generation Gundams. When GN Sefer and Gundam Rasiel combine, they become the Sefer Rasiel. Technology & Combat Characteristics GN Sefer is the first in line of support units to aid the Gundams in combat. Celestial Being (CB) engineers wanted to create and experiment on support and add-on peripheral equipment(s) for the future of MS development; GN Sefer would be the start of the GNR series. CB engineers produced five identical GN Sefers; they all have the exact features and abilities; they're a weapons delivery spacecraft that combines with GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel to enhance its combat capabilities. For systems and functions: The Sefers is composed of three parts: the cockpit, the body (the backpack), and the wings (the GN Proto Bits), all packaged together into a mechanical bird-like craft. For landing, the Sefers have bipedal land gear at the lower body, similar to bird legs. Because the Sefer units was designed specifically for zero gravity combat, the Sefers have limitations with atmospheric combat, however, its complete limitations are undefined. The Sefers are powered by GN Particles; they all utilize GN Condensers for limited power. Even though the Sefers have the GN Proto Bits, they can't be used for combat. CB engineers specifically made the bits to be only controlled by Gundam Rasiel; while technically armed with particle beam weapons and thrusters from the bits, the Sefers can't be used as fighters. Because the Sefers and Gundam Rasiel was co-developed together, this allowed CB engineers to gather data over GN Sefers' significance to Gundam Rasiel in combat. For docking: Depending on how many pairs of GN Proto Bits are needed, the docking sequence varies relative to the five forms of Gundam Rasiel. The first form is the only mode that uses nearly the entirety of one Sefer unit. When in proximity of Rasiel, the pilot will eject its body and wings, leaving the cockpit section for the pilot to exit the combat zone. The landing gear attaches itself to the back of Rasiel and its cylindrical thruster port docks directly over Rasiel's GN Drive cone. If additional GN Proto Bits are needed, the remaining four Sefers will only deliver their bits to Raisel and it will take over and interconnect with the bits in any of the other four forms for combat. While its application was proven successful, the bits were still experimental and CB engineers decided to halt in applying the technology for the 3rd generation Gundams, however, the data on combat equipment add-ons would later be used as a basis for developing GNR-001 GN Arms, GNR-010 0 Raiser, and GNR-101A GN Archer. After trials were completed, the GN Sefers were used to field test other Gundams and eventually were either destroyed or put to storage as its technology became obsolete. However, Innovators took interest in the technology and replicated it for their own MS developments. They used the data from Veda to develop GN Fangs, weapons utlized by GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, GNZ-007 Gaddess, and CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. This was developed after they replicated their own units for bit development, the Black GN Sefers. Eventually, the ESF (last in line) will also acquire the technology to develop their own remote support units. While it was one of the worst cases of information leak, CB had their own developments as well. The technical data later served as the basis for the GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits that would be used on the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam. The most direct evolution is seen with GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser and developing the GN Sword Bits for GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). Overall, while not a formidable unit, it's data would forever change the dynamics of MS combat for many battles to come. Armaments ;*GN Proto Bits :GN Sefer is shown to carry two GN Proto Bits which is the prototype of GN Shield Bits or GN Fangs.GN Proto Bits is capable of manual control. It wasn't clear if there's a Haro to interface between the bits and MS. System Features ;*Trans-Am System :GN Sefer itself doesn't have Trans-Am, but when combined with its components as Sefer Rasiel, Trans-Am power is transferred into the unit. ;*Bit Control System :After docking with Gundam Rasiel, Sefer Rasiel itself could control the Bit Control System, allowing it's full acess to mobilize GN Proto Bits. Variants ;*GNR-000B Black GN Sefer History File No.15: Sefer Rasiel (2) Grave, who is just ahead of the Realdo force, expanded the GN Stealth, and everyone who have started to move towards him halted. Hixar sorties leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers.With a part of the GN Sefer that was separated installed, Grave tackles the Tieren using the Sefer Rasiel, however, his companions were shot one by one. Hixar's pod is also shot, and it crashes. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but at this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Miester 874 materialized, and they unite one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the fourth form "Angel's Book", is its natural appearance. File No.18: Gundam Virtue Tieria is piloting Gundam Virtue Physical to test out its armor with the help of Grave and Hixar. In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Grave piloting Rasiel Gundam and Hixar piloting GN Sefer. The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match. GN Sefer piloting plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam which Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits used up their particles and returned to fire. Hixar gets injured. Grave abandons Virtue’s mock battle to rescue Hixar. Hixar recovered quickly, and Grave send his reports to Tieria and Veda. . Gundam 00F A clone Grave piloting a black version of GN Sefer has been seen accompanied a black version of Gundam Rasiel piloted by an Innovator clone of Hixar. Both pilots battled Hixar with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F however they were no match for the original Hixar and were defeated. Picture Gallery GN Sefer 00P1.png|GNR-000 - GN Sefer GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Assault.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Form 4 Hixar & Grave + Sefer & Rasiel.png|Gundam 00P - Gundam Rasiel GN Sefer - Grave & Hixar GN Sefer 00P.jpg|Gundam 00P - Gundam Rasiel + GN Sefer w/ more GN Sefers GNR-000 - GN Sefer - Cockpit.jpg|GNR-000 GN Sefer - GN Pod/Lineart Gunpla FG GN Sefer Boxart.jpg|FG 1/144 - GNR-000 GN Sefer - Boxart Notes & Trivia *Sefer is Hebrew for book. *Sefer Rasiel is named after Sefer Raziel HaMalakh. Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, (Hebrew, ספר רזיאל המלאך) Book of Raziel the Angel, is a medieval Kabbalistic grimoire, primarily written in Hebrew and Aramaic, but surviving also in Latin translation, as Liber Razielis Archangeli, in a 13th century manuscript produced under Alfonso X. Articles & References GN Sefer LMAO.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNR-000 GN Sefer - Design Sefer Rasiel 00P.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Design Sefer Rasiel 00P All Forms.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Sefer Rasiel Formations bl1.jpg GN Sefer + 3rd Gen Gundams Article.jpg|Marketing gimmick showing GN Sefer's compatibility with other HG models. External Links *GN Sefer on MAHQ.net *GN Sefer on Wikipedia.org Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini Support Craft